quasi
by planariang
Summary: Masih terlalu subuh bagi ketua OSIS pantang baper itu untuk menyerah. (asanagi)


**assclass belong to matsui yuusei**

 **.**

Padahal jelas semu. Gakushuu masih terjebak dalam titik denial, seburam jender Nagisa yang sering disalahartikan. Tapi, karena dasarnya ada pada degupan di dada yang menjadi lebih sulit dikendalikan, ketika netra violetnya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan biru langit milik Nagisa. Asumsinya dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan:

"Shiota, aku suka kamu."

Masa bodoh dengan A dan E, dan apa-apa yang berada di antara keduanya.

Konfesi mencorong telak pada pemilik rambut yang terkucir dua. Ini sudah hari kelima ungkapan Gakushuu berepetisi. Di tempat yang sama, waktu yang selalu lebih maju—lima menit dari kemarin, sepuluh menit dari kemarinnya lagi, lima belas menit dari kemarin-kemarinnya lagi. Masih terlalu subuh bagi ketua OSIS pantang baper itu untuk menyerah sampai ia mendapatkan _iya_. Keras kepala selalu menjadi poin menyebalkan si anak komisaris Akademi Kunugigaoka.

Di hari pertama, Nagisa turun dari bukit dengan kawan-kawan sekelasnya ketika Gakushuu melancarkan aksinya. Sekejap rona merah menyapu segala penjuru wajah, sampai telinga malah. Ekspresi teman sekelasnya yang pada saat itu bersama dengannya beragam, dari yang ikut kaget sampai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak macam Rio dan Karma. Sugino hanya memberikan tatapan maklum; _sabar ya, Nagisa_ , ketika dilirik oleh si empu penerima konfesi.

Gila. _Gila!_ Anak bapak sama-sama sintingnya. Koro-sensei bahkan sampai ikutan bergosip keesokan harinya. Ucapan selamat tak lupa disematkan dalam kertas ulangan yang sudah dibubuhi nilai:

 _Ditunggu_ peje _-nya, ya, Nagisa-kun!_

Duh, persoalan konfesi saja juntrungannya belum sepenuhnya rampung.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Asano-kun."

Gakushuu sampai mengecek puluhan kali data pribadi Nagisa yang didapat dari bagian Administrasi. Shiota Nagisa, total laki-laki. (Kecuali ibunda tercinta memutuskan untuk memaksakan diri mengoperasi kelamin sang buah hati sedari kecil.)

"Aku tahu, kamu itu laki-laki. Tapi di kencan pertama kita nanti kamu bisa pakai rok mini."

Nagisa ingin kabur. Satu, dua, tiga, empat; dia berhasil. Namun percobaan kelima urung karena Gakushuu merasa dia memang benar-benar menyukai si rambut biru muda. Intinya, masa denialnya sudah lewat. Tak apalah mengencani laki-laki sesekali _kalau itu Nagisa_. Muka dan postur tubuhnya yang terlanjur sering menipu bisa dimanfaatkan sambil lalu. _Crossdressing_ sepertinya bukan masalah, dan Nagisa pula bisa memakai gaun pengantin alih-alih tuksedo nanti di acara pernikahan mereka—jangan salahkan Gakushuu, salahkan pikirannya yang sudah lebih dulu maju dua puluh tahun ke depan. Dewasa sekali, _duh_.

Pergelangan tangan Nagisa dikunci oleh genggaman kuat si calon penguasa Kunugigaoka. Mudah sih untuk berkelit, melepaskan diri, tapi otot-otot Nagisa lemas saat tatapan teduh dari manik violet Gakushuu menerobos segala defensi si remaja Shiota.

"Aku mau jawabannya sekarang, Shiota. Sudah lima hari aku menunggu." _Menunggu kemantapan hati untuk menjegalmu dan tak membiarkanmu lewat lagi lagi lagi lagi._

"Err, Asano-kun, _kamu gak salah makan_ _'_ _kan_?" Ujung telunjuk tangan yang bebas menggaruk pipi.

"Empat sehat, lima sempurna. Tiga kali sehari tanpa kekurangan gizi, Shiota," jeda, "Aku minta jawabanmu."

"Aku ini laki-laki, _lho_ , Asano-kun." Diulang, ditambah penekanan. Genggaman Gakushuu bukannya melonggar malah makin ketat, nikm—sakit, sial.

"Aku gak buta." Tapi cinta membuat Gakushuu buta hati.

"Kalo aku nolak—"

"Jawaban kamu mesti iya."

Diktator, dasar. Nagisa merutuk dalam diam. Wajah meringis ngilu. "Harus iya banget ini?"

Anggukan mantap.

"Asano-kun, kamu ... masih suka cewek?"

"Tentu."

"Terus, kenapa kamu malah ... n-nembak aku?"

"Didefinisikan sebagai apa, tiap aku ketemu dan ngeliat kamu, dada aku bertalu-talu. Rasanya ingin bawa kamu ke pojokan terus nerkam kamu sampai puas— _tapi kayaknya gak bakalan puas-puas sih ..._ "

Sambil terus mendengar penuturan Gakushuu yang tak tahu malu, rasanya ingin eksistensinya di hadapan sang ketos dikecilkan sampai sebesar elektron. Mukanya merah, jangan ditanya. Tak bisa lagi dibedakan dengan anak rambut Karma.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku minta jawabanmu, Shio—tidak, tidak—aku minta jawabanmu, Nagisa."

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"

Gakushuu melayangkan kurva. "Kali ini, kuberi dua pilihan."

Nagisa menghela napas lega sesaat.

"Kalau kamu tidak menjawab _iya_ , kamu harus memilih _iya_."

 _Cih, apanya yang dua pilihan, sialan._

 **end**

 _._

 **footnote:** halo, sebelumnya salam kenal :) agak nananini debut fic di fandom assclass malah yang alay-alay keju, tapi sayang kalo dibiarin berdebu di draft ... . terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini btw :')

 **cing**

 **.**

 _edited: 6.43 AM (291015) - untuk kesalahan penulisan kata._


End file.
